The Love between Snowcaps and Rasinettes
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Can Snowcaps and Rasinettes finally bring Sara and Greg together?


A/N: Response to Applelori's Hank Challenge... which i know was a looooong time ago. SORRY!

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the CSI characters

Pairings: Greg/Sara friendship, Sara/Hank, end Greg/Sara

Rating: PG13

Hank challenge  
1: pre and post Crash and Burn  
2: Greg are becoming more of friends.  
3: one night on an outing with Nick, Greg sees Hank with another  
woman(Elaine if you want to use the girl from the show). Nick doesnt  
notice(as far as i know Nick and Warrick had no idea wwho Hank was)  
4: Greg being the nice friendly guy that he is tells Sara about what  
he's seen, when he confronts her about she gets angry, they fight  
which ends up breaking up there friendship that was building .  
5: after a few weeks of Greg and Sara hardly speaking, Nick tries to  
find out whats up. learning what actually happened after some  
coaxing between both, he tries to get them back together.  
6: even while Nick is trying get them to become friends again, Sara  
finds out about Hanks cheating one night while hanging with Nick.  
7: feeling overwhelmingly stupid she goes to try to make up with  
Greg, will he forgive her? how will it end? up to you  
8; MUST USE characters; Greg, Sara, Grissom, Nick, Warrick, and of  
course the prick himself Hank  
9: Greg/Sara friendship ends Greg/Sara  
10: any rating

**TheLove between Snowcaps and Rasinettes 1/1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" Greg Sanders asked, from his seat in the theatre

"Well someone had to have their stupid snowcaps that they didn't have out, which I made them get from the back. Since you, apparently cannot live without them" Sara Sidle responded

"One day you'll see how great they actually are and trade them for those stupid raisinettes that you love so much" Greg said

"What's wrong with rasinettes?"

"Nothing if you're an old lady. You need to live, Sidle"

"And by eating snowcaps I'll be hip?"

"Exactly"

"You are so corny Sanders" She said, throwing popcorn at him

"Can you two please shut up!" Someone from the front row shouted

"Hey buddy, it's just the previews why don't you just relax?" Greg shouted back

They saw the person get up and it wasn't until he was close up that Greg realized how serious he was.

"Don't worry Sara, I'll handle this"

When the guy came up close, Greg was regretting saying something back at all. The guy was huge, almost 3 times bigger than Greg and was extremely muscular.

"Do we have a problem, here?" The guy asked

"No..No problem here" Greg said

"Good. Glad you see it my way" The guy said walking back down the stairs

"Yea you sure handled that Greggo!" Sara said, mocking him

"Shut up" He said, throwing popcorn at her

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why exactly are we here again, Nick?" Greg asked. Nick Stokes had forced Greg to come to the club, Rain with him that night.

"You need to get out more Greggo. You haven't dated since Julie broke up with you, and that was 5 months ago" Nick said

"Since when are you concerned about my love life?"

"Well you need to stop moping around the lab being depressed"

"I do go out"

"Yea, with Sara"

"That's going out which proves that I'm not a hermit"

"You do stuff Sara wants to do. When was the last time you hung out with the guys?"

"I like hanging out with Sara, I value our friendship. For your information I hung out with you and Warrick last weekend"

"For about 5 minutes, because you had to get home to clean because Sara was coming over"

"I can't help it if I like my stuff to be clean"

"You sound like you're 80"

"Shut up. I'll prove I haven't lost my touch" Greg boasted

"Yea whatever"

Greg looked around the club for some potential hookup partners, when he spotted a familar face.

"Hey, isn't that Hank?"

Nick looked in the direction he was pointing at. There as a guy grinding upgainst a very hot girl. They were practically having sex on the dance floor, the way they were grabbing and kissing each other.

"Who's Hank?"

"Sara's boyfriend. They've been going out for awhile, he's a paramedic"

"Oh, well maybe it's someone else. It's dark in here"

Greg wasn't listening to him, he was more concerned about what he was going to tell Sara. He couldn't have fun for the rest of the night, since his mind was elsewhere. It got to the point where Nick dragged him out of the club and took him home, complaining about how Greg ruined his whole night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara leaned back in the old chair in Greg's living room. He had called her and asked her to come to his apartment, that he had something important to tell her.

He walked back into the room and sat down next to her, handing her a cup of coffee.

He fiddled with the coffee cup in his hands, deciding how to tell her about Hank

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Sara, we're friends right?"

"Of course"

"So you would believe me if i told you something?"

"Greg. What's wrong"

He took a deep breath and said, "Hank's cheating on you"

"What. No he's not, how the hell would you know?"

"I saw him Sar. He was at the club with this girl, he was kissing her, and I saw them leave together"

"Well maybe you saw someone else because Hank was at home sick last night"

"Sara, I'm your friend. You said you would believe me"

"I never thought you would be the jealous type, especially over Hank. We're just friends Greg, and that's all we'll ever be, but right now I don't think we're even that. I can't believe you would make something up like that"

"Sara, I'm not making it up"

"I'm sorry Greg, I just don't think I can trust you anymore. I don't.. I don't think we should hang out anymore. I gotta go" She stood up and ran out the door, slamming it in the process.

He sat on the couch, his head in his hands wishing it was all just a dream

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Weeks Later...

Silence filled the breakroom, since it's current occupants weren't exactly on the best of terms. Greg and Sara had kept their fight from interfering with work and were civil with each other. They no longer laughed and joked like they used to.

Greg sat on the breakroom couch, trying to read his new "surf and sand" magazine. He couldn't concentrate though, his mind on his fight with Sara from a couple weeks ago.

True to her word, they no longer hung out. They didn't talk longer than they had to and all their conversations involved work. Sara meanwhile, sat at the table, going over her current case.

Nick walked into the breakroom and noticed his two friends sitting in silence.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" He said

They both looked up and gave him blank expressions. Silence passed again since neither was willing to confess. He threw his hands up in the air and walked back out the room.

Giving one last glance at Sara, Greg headed toward the evidence room to finish the case.

He becaume deeply involved in his work and didn't notice Nick walk in the door.

"What is going on between you and Sara and don't tell me nothing because it's obviviously something or you guys would be talking"

"You know that night you and I went to Rain and I told you I saw Hank there? I told Sara and she flipped out, called me jealous and told me she didn't want to hang out with me anymore" he said, sadly

"Did you try talking to her again after she cooled off?"

"No. I haven't talked to her since that night" The room was silent after Greg spoke, but then his beeper went off.

"That's Grissom. I gotta go. Don't worry Greggo, everythings going to work out" Nick said, walking out the door

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Nick for coming out with me tonight. I really needed a night out, these cases have been rough lately" Sara said. They decided to come to the ghost bar to have drinks and unwind.

"Hey Sar, What's going on with you and Greg?" Nick said, sitting next to her at the bar.

"A couple of weeks ago, he told me that he saw Hank cheating on me. I just couldn't believe that Greg would be that jealous to make something up like that. I thought we were friends"

"Are you sure you're nothing more?"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Sara, don't tell me you don't see it?"

"See what?"

"The way you two look at each other, and how well you two get along. Greg's had a crush on you forever, and i think you like him too", Nick said

"I do not, I mean not really. Maybe I do like him" Sara confessed

Nick wore a smug expression on his face while saying, "I told you so"

She lightly punched him on the shoulder when she noticed a familiar figure in the corner. She turned her head to see Hank and a red head basically having sex on the dance floor. Her face burned in anger and she hopped off her stool and walked over to him.

"Hi Hank, nice to see that you're feeling better" Sara said

Hank turned his head at the sound of her voice and wore a guilty expression on his face.

"Um Sara, what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, what the hell are you doing here when you're supposed to be at home sick? And with another girl too?"

"Sara, I can explain. Charlotte and I have a connection, I was going to tell you"

"When everybody's giving me pity looks becaue my boyfriend found an easy lay?"

"Don't call her that. I love her"

"You can have her, We're through" Sara yelled, storming out of the bar

She ran until she collapsed on the curve, tears streaming down her face

"Sara?" A voice called out her name

She looked up to see Greg standing next to her, hands in his pockets and nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet

"Are you okay?" He asked

"No" she said truthfully

"What happened?" he asked, pulling her into a hug

"You were right. Hank was cheating on me, and I was just too blind to see it". She cried into his shirt

"Sara it's going to be okay"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I basically shutted you out of my life and yet you're still here" She said, looking up at him

"I would never give up on you that easily. You're my friend"

"Is that all I am too you?" She asked

"Is that what you want to be?" He questioned

"No. The last couple of weeks made me realize that I never loved Hank, and that I was using him because I couldn't have you"

"You've had me for the last 5 years Sara" He said, smiling

"I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out" She said, reaching up to kiss him

"It took you guys long enough" Nick said, coming up behind them

"I would take you guys both home, but I don't want to have to clean my seats tomorrow. So I'll see you guys later" Nick shouted, getting into his truck

"Can I walk you home, Miss Sidle?"

"Why yes you can, Mr. Sanders"

He kissed her once more and then took her hand to walk her home. Maybe she did owe hank because he did give her the best gift. Greg.


End file.
